Cheetah
Cheetah is a kind of cat from "The Wild Thornberrys TV Series" and the movie. Appearance The cheetah is sandy tan with black spots smaller than the leopard's. The cheetah also has a black "tear line" going down from each eye to the mouth, nonretractable claws, small head, a big nose, a flexible spine, long, thin, muscular legs, a large chest, a tiny waist, and a long, muscular tail. The cheetah can weigh up to 140 pounds, 60 pounds smaller than the leopard. Information In Real Life The cheetah is the fastest land animal. Despite running up to 70 miles per hour, it can't run very long, or it might overheat. The favorite meal of a cheetah is Thomson gazelle. Young male cheetahs often hang out together in small groups called "coalitions" from 2 to 4. A male and female can spend a few days together when they mate, and then, after about 3 months, the female alone can have up to eight cubs per litter. The average is 4. She must move her cubs every day to keep lions, leopards, and hyenas from eating them. The cheetah is endangered mainly because of habitat destruction and fur coats. There are 12,000 cheetahs in Africa and 200 in the Middle East. In "The Wild Thornberrys" In "Cheetahs Never Prosper" Eliza finds a mother cheetah and her cub Tano in a dried up watering hole. Soon, Tano gets separated from his mother by mistake. Eliza, Darwin, and Donnie save him from jackals by climbing a dead tree when they tried to eat the cub. Tano's mother arrives and tries to eat Eliza, Donnie, and Darwin. But the rains arrive. Then the cheetahs drink from a filled up watering hole with elephants, antelopes, zebras, foxes, giraffes, lions, wildebeests, and buffaloes. In the movie When Eliza is playing in the grassland with Akela the cheetah's three cubs Tally, Tully, and Darry, poachers arrive and steal one of them, Tally. After several days, Eliza and Darwin find the cub and after a fight with the poachers in the elephant reserve, they return Tally to his mother. Gallery of Real Cheetahs Gallery of Cheetahs from the Franchise Famine.JPG|Tano and his mother complaining about hunger and thirst Lost Call.JPG|Tano is separated from his mother Drink and Bite.JPG|Tano drinking from Darwin's hands Fleeing from Jackals.JPG|Eliza, Darwin, and Tano running from jackals Tree Climb Attempt.JPG|Tano trying to climb a tree Reuniting.JPG|Tano reunited with his mother With Eliza.JPG|Tano and his mother along with Eliza Slow Dinner.JPG|Mama Cheetah sees Eliza as slow dinner Very Hungry.JPG|Tano stalks Eliza Skilled Climber.JPG|Mama Cheetah climbs the tree after Donnie, Darwin, and Eliza Stampede.JPG|Mama Cheetah falls into a stampede of animals with Tano close behind Stalking Gazelles.JPG|Akela stalks a herd of gazelles Chasing Gazelles.JPG|Akela chasing gazelles IMG_3778.PNG Two Cubs.JPG|Akela with two of her cubs Running Fast.JPG|Tally running Running Cubs.JPG|Akela's cubs running Playtime.JPG|Eliza playing with the cubs Baboon Party.JPG|Akela watching her cubs playing while the Thornberrys dance with a baboon troop Voice Actors *Jodi Benson *Pamela Segall-Aldon Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Cats Category:Africa Category:Endangered Animals